Just Say It
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Rekka] It's not like you to just beat around the bush. Just say it, Eliwood said, and Hector sighed. It certainly wasn't like him, and he didn't want to sound like a sap, either. Why can't you just say I love you? It's not that hard! HectorxEliwood.


**Just Say It**

**Author's Notes:** This was the product of a writing prompt/theme thing. The theme was "first kiss", so I figured I would do this. It's cute and fluffy and...well, Fire Emblem. So yeah.

It's HectorxEliwood, which means it's slash. But there's nothing bad about it, unless two guys kissing is not your thing. A LITTLE PECK ON THE MOUTH WON'T KILL NO ONE.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem is not mine. It belongs to Intelligent Systems/Nintendo. I am not payed to write fanfics. I did this for fun, not money.

- - -

"Oh Eliwood," Hector said in a sing-song sort of way as he walked up the hill to Castle Ostia. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in sight, so the two thirteen year old lords were outside.  
When he made it to the top of the hill, he saw the red head kneeling on the grass admiring the daisies and tulips. He sighed; Eliwood could be such a girl sometimes. Well, that's what Hector thought, anyway. Eliwood was definitely more manlier than Erik of Laus (though anyone was, really). Erik shrieked at the mere sight of a squirrel munching on an acorn.

Hector walked over to his friend and bent over, placing both hands on his knees, and looked right at the boy.  
"Eli."  
The red head yelped in surprise, having not heard his friend calling him, and fell backwards. Hector chuckled and Eliwood made a face, not appreciative at all with Hector scaring him.  
"Hector!" Eliwood yelled, as he sat up and crossed his legs, "don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He clutched his chest as if to make a point. The other boy just grinned and sat down next to the swordsman-in-training, leaning back against his arms.  
"I'm not _that_ scary, am I?" Hector asked and pouted, doing his "you've wounded me deep, Eliwood" expression. "You big meanie!"

Eliwood covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to laugh, but he couldn't control himself and a giggle trickled out.  
"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here!" the blue haired lord said, sitting up fully. "You really _are_ mean."  
Eliwood playfully shoved Hector's shoulder and leaned against him, still laughing.  
"I'm...sorry," he said, finally catching his breath. "But, the way you...you called me a meanie was just...woo...priceless."  
Hector ruffled the boy's hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"So anyway," Hector said, and cleared his throat, "I called for you several times the whole time I was walking up that stupid hill, you know."

Eliwood plucked a flower and sniffed it, taking in its scent.  
"I guess I didn't hear you," the red head replied sheepishly.  
"Obviously," the axe boy retorted, enjoying the breeze that was blowing through the field.  
There was a silence between the two for a bit as Eliwood gazed at the clouds.  
"I have something to tell you, Eliwood," Hector said, kneeling on one leg, and faced his best friend.  
"What is it?" Eliwood asked, and gave Hector his full attention. The blue headed lord cleared his throat.  
"Well," he said, "it's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."  
Eliwood nodded.  
"This isn't like you, beating around the bush. Just say it," Eliwood said, and Hector sighed.

"All right. I love you."  
"I love you, too," Eliwood said automatically. After realising what Hector said, the red head asked, "Wait...what did you say?"  
Hector did not reply, instead he stared at Eliwood for a good full minute.  
"Hector, are you al--"

Eliwood could not finish his sentence. His mouth was a little preoccupied as Hector pushed him onto his back.  
Hector had pounced on him, one arm by Eliwood's head to hold him up, the other on Eliwood's wrist, and kissed him. It was surprising to Eliwood, who didn't expect it in the least, and couldn't do anything. After all, Hector _was_ just a little heavier than he was, and he was pinned down.  
Hector broke the kiss and acted as if nothing happened, that he did not just push Eliwood to the ground and kiss him and resist the urge to molest his best friend.  
"I love you," Hector said. "That's what I said before." He got up.  
"I hear Erik's here with Lord Darin," the axe boy said, smirking. "I'm gonna go make him cry, wanna join?"

Before Eliwood could say anything, Hector was already half way to Castle Ostia, leaving Eliwood in a daze.

- - -

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Erik shouted and ran out of the castle, nearly tripped over Eliwood, and ran to the bottom of the hill where he collapsed and sobbed like a baby.  
"Hahahaha," Hector laughed, holding a dead squirrel by the tail. "Gets him every time."  
"That was mean," Eliwood said, standing up, and brushed himself off.  
"So?" Hector replied, "he deserved it. He called you a girl."  
Making sure no one was looking, Eliwood pecked Hector on the mouth and ran off giggling.  
"You're such a girl, Eliwood," Hector sighed, threw the dead squirrel down the hill, and ran after him. "But I love you anyway."


End file.
